Taken
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: AU - Pre-S1/S1 As Ben Mercer's handler/contact in Sri Lanka, Auggie Anderson rankled at the man's fascination with a blonde he met there. What happens when he and the blonde meet again when she's called off The Farm/Camp Peary to join his CIA department?
1. Chapter 1

**AU Setup: Auggie stayed with CIA after Natasha, never going to Iraq, never getting blinded. He's tasked with shadowing Ben Mercer (Jai's role in the series). Saying any more would give away the plot. *wink***

* * *

><p>The sun shone bright overhead, heating the sand as the water flowed over, back and forth. Truly, an idyllic setting for any of the tourists who decided to vacation in this off-the-beaten path destination south of India. Who wouldn't want to brag about sunning themselves at a resort in Sri Lanka?<p>

Auggie Anderson wouldn't, for one. His job as CIA operative took him all over the world, but he preferred the city life, and if pressed to live outside of concrete walls, would much rather live in a cabin in the mountains than be here. He just hoped this whole deal would go down quickly, and he'd soon be on a plane headed home.

Unfortunately, his timeline wasn't entirely his own to manage. He was sent to Sri Lanka to oversee another operative, Ben Mercer. His co-worker usually worked alone and did it well, but their bosses weren't happy with the time it was taking to recruit the people he was sent there to contact. So here Auggie was, tramping barefoot through sand in hotter-than-comfortable weather to meet up with the errant operative.

They were to meet on this beach somewhere, but Ben hadn't given him any specific location. His mood was worsening by the minute, and he hoped for Ben's sake that the reason for his delay was worth it.

"Hey!"

Auggie stopped and turned towards the land. He raised his sunglasses to see his charge, Ben Mercer, trotting across the sand towards him. Auggie's eyes narrowed at the sight. A loud, ugly flowered shirt open and flapping, cutoff cargo shorts, and flip-flops.

"Hey, what's up?" Ben asked, stopping in front of Auggie.

Auggie smirked and looked up and down at the man in front of him. "Decided to go native?"

"Blending in. Everyone here looks like this," Ben said, waving his arms out at the various people dotted along the beach. "Even you."

"Everyone isn't on duty and overdue. We need to talk."

"Now?" Ben asked. His face fell with disappointment.

"You should've been back two weeks ago. Have you even made contact yet?"

"Oh, yeah, that's all wrapped up. Just got to have one more meet-up with the guy, and we're golden."

Auggie waited for Ben to continue. When he didn't and only grinned, Auggie growled, "Again, why the delay if you're all good to go? It's not protocol to use work time for vacation, you know."

Ben shook his head and rolled his eyes at Auggie. "Man, come on. Look around you. It's paradise. Our role is to blend in, and what better way to do that than to mingle?"

At that, Ben looked over his shoulder behind him. Auggie followed his gaze and had to forcefully stop his jaw from dropping open at the sight. At the edge of the beach, where it met trees and grass, a beautiful, trim, tall woman with long, flowing blonde hair had stood up from a chaise lounge and was wrapping a brightly colored sarong around her bikini-clad body.

"Earth to Auggie," Ben said with a snap of fingers in front of his friend and co-worker's face.

"Drop it," Auggie snapped back, tearing his sight from the beach beauty back to a self-satisfied Ben in front of him. Personally, he couldn't blame Ben for not wanting to tear himself away from the woman but Auggie learned not so long ago how painful it was to mix business and pleasure. "That's the reason you're late?"

"Yep. We hooked up a few weeks ago. She's amazing, Auggie."

"Yeah, I guess so," Auggie said. He allowed himself one more long look at the woman, Annie, as she settled back into the chaise. Then he turned to Ben. "But that's it. You've had your fun. The agency is asking for your ass back in-house. And for causing me to tromp out here to bring you back, you owe me a case of beer."

"Fine, fine," Ben said, raising his hands in surrender. He sighed deeply. "Just, give me tonight, okay? Like I said, I've got to get in touch with this guy one more time. Plus, I need to say good-bye to Annie."

"Since when do you say good-bye to them?" Auggie said with a grin.

"Funny," Ben replied. He then patted his friend on the shoulder and trotted back across the sand. Auggie continued walking on, but kept a peripheral eye on Ben's new friend. Part of him was appreciative of her natural beauty, but the operative in him, deeply ingrained and distrustful more often than not, wondered who exactly she was.

It wasn't the first time an operative had had a little "fun" while on assignment, but setting aside that assignment for someone that wasn't part of it was out of the question. He dragged his eyes away from the couple and continued on down the beach. He should really report his findings, but he needed more information.

* * *

><p>Auggie spent the rest of the day playing tourist. Ben sent a message that he was meeting his contact that night, so Auggie figured it was perfect timing for him to scope out this "Annie," just to make sure of her status as a harmless hook-up. He trusted Ben, but there was no harm in double-checking himself. Besides, he wouldn't mind himself getting a closer look at her. If she was beautiful on the beach, she'd probably be stunning up close.<p>

The resort they were in had a relatively tacky tiki bar, but it was busy and full of guests and locals. Auggie took a seat at the bar and waved down the bartender. The busty brunette behind the bar slid over to him automatically.

"And what can I get for you, brown eyes?" she asked with what Auggie assumed was a flutter of her eyelashes.

He smiled, nonetheless, and placed a bill on the bar. "Shot of Patron and bottle of whatever beer sells the best around here."

"Coming right up."

While waiting for his drinks to arrive, Auggie did a quick surveillance around the place. Every woman was compared to the blonde American he saw that afternoon. He thought that maybe she didn't partake of the area's one and only destination for entertainment and mingling until a flash of blonde by the door caught his eye.

There was no mistaking her for someone else, that's for sure. Her hair had been swept off her face and wrapped with a scarf at the nape of her neck. The strings of her bikini were still visible around her neck, but instead of the sarong at her waist, she wore a sleeveless dress in dark blue that stood out against her tanned skin.

The bar was pretty well lit, so Auggie took his appreciaitve eye down a bit as he watched her greet a few people as she walked through and, to his delight, sat down on a stool a few feet from him. The bartender greeted her warmly, though it was devoid of the fluttering eyelashes and flirty tone, asking her if she wanted her usual.

"Shot of Patron and a Lion Stout?"

"Please," Annie replied.

"Two Patrons in one night. I might have to charge more for it if it's going to get popular around here," the bartender joked as she placed the shot glass in front of Annie.

"Somebody else here a fan of fire water?" Annie asked.

The bartender pointed down Auggie's way, and he started almost visibly, but he caught himself just in time and nodded towards the two women.

Annie picked up her shot glass and saluted him with it. "Cheers, then."

He'd already downed his shot, so he lifted his beer bottle. "Cheers."

They both drank, and Auggie lifted an eyebrow in appreciation of her ability to take the strong drink so well. Well, he thought, no time like the present.

Putting on his friendliest and least-intimidating and open smile, he moved down a couple of seats towards her.

"Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Shout out thanks to the ladies on my Beth Geek Chick Twitter page for being sounding boards for this quirky little story. Idea came from conversation on this site (Sorry I can't remember who gave me the idea) asking for an AU seeing Auggie story, but one that's canon, as if he never went to Iraq. I thought, well, if he didn't, and he stayed with the CIA, he "might've" had Jai's job of handling Ben and meeting up with Annie that way. And ta-da, a new story idea is born. I do have the whole thing summaried out, so I shouldn't lose track and give up.**

**Thanks to all who read this and haven't given up on me after I gave up on CA stories a few months back.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi."

"Hi back. I take it from your Midwestern accent that you're American. Welcome to the other side of the world."

Her uncanny summation of his background took Auggie aback, and he had to remind himself again of his training and schooled his features before replying. He was here to scope out Ben's new "friend," not to have her psychoanalyze him.

"Thanks. Are you the local welcoming committee for errant travelers?" Auggie asked with a grin.

"Not officially, no. It's just refreshing hearing my own country's dialect spoken back to me once in a while."

"Then I'm happy to oblige. I take it you're here permananently, then?" Auggie probed. It'd be best to allow her to steer the conversation, he thought.

"Oh, God, no. Only a few weeks now. We plan to move on in a bit."

And there it was, the "we." It'd be so easy, he knew, to probe as to who she was referring to, but knowing his co-worker, Ben probably fed Annie all these dreams and hopes, or at the very least, allowed her to dream and hope. Auggie merely nodded and made a show of draining his beer and ordering another. He had no desire to imprint himself on the memory of this woman and didn't want to push himself too far into her life here.

A few minutes of silence passed between them before Annie struck up conversation once again.

"So, Patron, are you passing through, as well?"

At first, Auggie wasn't sure if she was talking to him or someone else at the bar, but in a couple of seconds, he realized the reference to her remark. "You could say that. No need to hang around longer than needed."

"Mm, very mysterious," she said. "And you've yet to introduce yourself or hit on me. Either you're a spy or just not interested. Makes a girl wonder whether she should be frightened or insulted."

Unfortunately, Auggie had taken a drink after he spoke and nearly choked as she said the word "spy," but he covered it with a laugh. "Neither, actually. Just respectful. When I'm traveling on business, I make it a rule to keep it that way."

Unlike other co-workers of mine, he added in his mind. Also, he'd planned on keeping his interrogation of "Annie" as incognito as possible, to keep her from blabbing to Ben later about the "interesting American" she'd met in the bar.

"Respectful? How refreshing," Annie replied.

At this point, they'd both been facing the bar, with their reflections answering the other's. But she turned towards him, causing him to face her full-on. His initial summation of her beauty once again didn't fail as this time, she was smiling. It lit her whole face, and he found himself responding to it with a smile of his own.

"Here to serve, ma'am," he said with a salute of his beer bottle to his temple. It was an instinctual reply, but one he should have thought through more, as she immediately picked up on it.

"Oh, really? And how long have you been an employee of Uncle Sam?"

Only his always on-guardedness and recently learned heartbreak caused Auggie to reply correctly instead of honestly. "Oh, please. Do I look like someone who would toe the line to a bureaucrat?"

Annie shrugged, then turned back to the bar.

Another minute or two of silence stretched between them as they enjoyed the amibience, cold beer, and hubbub around them as other guests of the resort filtered through the doors.

Auggie for one was glad for the distraction. He needed the silence to mentally berate himself as well as school his features to one who was lazily vacationing in a remote country rather than sent there by "Uncle Sam," as Annie nearly accurately surmised. It wasn't easy, though. The woman's natural beauty, bereft of makeup, artifice, and airs made the internal caveman in him stand up and take notice.

Feelings that'd been building up since that afternoon were confusing him, as Annie was nowhere near the type of woman he normally lusted after. Blunt, to the point women like her normally put him off, but for some reason, he felt himself drawn to her. He wanted to be with her, talk to her to the early morning hours, and share the rest of his life with her, not to mention what'd happen between them physically. He'd gotten a good view of her that afternoon before she'd wrapped herself up in that sarong.

He had to physically shake his head to get rid of that thought. No, he told himself. He was there for a reason, not to fall into the charming web that'd got his friend irrevocably entangled.

No matter, he told himself. Despite his baser instincts' reactions, his CIA training had told him enough. Annie was no more than a double agent than he was, and it was time for he and Ben to conclude their business and get back to the States.

He took a deep, cleansing breath, then drained the rest of his beer. Setting another bill on the bar beneath the empty bottle to pay for it plus a generous tip, he turned to Annie. "It's been a pleasure."

"See ya around, Patron," Annie quipped back with a wink and a laugh.

Another dig and tickle to Auggie's already primed ego, but he'd already shifted back into operative mode. With a quick wink and a returning smiling, he walked back out into the sun, already thinking of his next movements. That was the overcurrent operative in him. Always on alert, and always allowed to dictate his mood, facial features, and movements. But as much as he tried not to, a thread of happiness and contentedness that his subconscious named "Annie" was already imprinting itself on his subconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Shorter than normal, but well-planned. I wanted this chapter to be Auggie/Annie solely, and to the point. An instant attraction, without names, so as to allow...well, I guess you'll have to wait to see what happens.**

**I must thank all of you "named" reviewers and the many "guest" reviewers who've lovingly and sweetly left reviews to my new story. You guys are great. Though readership is down (hundreds on traffic count instead of thousands), those remaining are loyally fierce, and I treasure each and every one of you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't bother writing, you know. The story would stay alive in my head for my own enjoyment instead of taking a few hours to write it out for everyone else, as well.**

**So, please, read, enjoy, and leave a word. Or two. Or three. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Though the story will somewhat mirror Season1, I feel no need to rewrite or rehash actual episodes, so I'll be taking the main setup, but writing my own dialogue, adventures, and operations.**

* * *

><p>The breakfast fare at the airport's one and only diner, slash, cafe, slash bar wasn't much, but Auggie figured it'd be more satisfying and filling than whatever the airline was going to feed them during the trans-Pacific flight. He stuffed the last piece of bread into his mouth and sat back in his chair finish off his coffee, wondering if he should order another to take with him.<p>

Though he'd never had a problem in the past sleeping in strange places, last night had him tossing and turning. He wouldn't allow himself to believe that a certain blonde with a wide smile and quick wit had kept his mind turning. No, he thought. He was just annoyed at having to be there at all. Baby sitting other operatives was not his forte, nor what he signed up for years ago.

The object of his thoughts chose at that moment to drop down in the seat across from him. "Morning, Aug."

Auggie lifted his annoyed and tired eyes up from his coffee to see Ben sitting there, a smile on his face and backpack slung across his shoulders. "Morning," he grunted. "Have a good night?" he asked, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. But if Ben heard it, he didn't react.

"Sure. You know, the same, tying up loose ends."

Auggie's teeth ground at the implied meaning. It was really none of his business, but he couldn't help asking. "What'd you tell her?"

Ben shook his head. "What could I tell her? I left her a note, left quick and quiet."

"Seriously? You spend weeks with this woman, probably filling her head with lies and dreams, and you leave her a letter? What'd you do, slip it under her pillow as she slept, or did you tape it to the bathroom mirror?"

"Nah, just a little note, you know, saying sorry, but that's the way it's got to be."

Auggie's coffee mug clanged against the table as he set it down. "You broke up with this girl with a post-it?"

"What break up? We were just having a little fun is all. Geez, Anderson, what crawled up your butt and died?"

His fingers clenched around his coffee mug as he tried to control the ebb of anger that'd been simmering all morning. "You're not thinking this through, Mercer. What if she decides to follow you? This isn't just a one-night stand, you know."

"She won't," Ben insisted.

"Please tell me you at least gave her a fake name with whatever cover you concocted."

The man's eyes widened before they decided to look around. "Uh, no."

"This is too much, Ben," Auggie said with a huff. "You know I can't keep this from the higher-ups."

"Keep what? That I got a little tail while on assignment? However I did it, I got it done, Auggie," Ben said with a huff. His chair nearly toppled over as he stood. "I'll see you back in the States."

Auggie let him walk off. He'd already verified with a few phone calls that Ben had a plane ticket, and though they were on different flights, he'd make sure Ben really left country prior to departing on his own. His task was to get Ben's assignment completed and get him out of country, and he'd be damned if the overgrown frat boy sullied his own career.

If his mood was bad before breakfast, it wasn't any better now. When he got back to HQ, he'd have a few words with his bosses. He was through spending his time overseeing and handling others. It was time to move on. Departments within the CIA were growing and evolving all the time. Maybe he could talk them into using some of his tech skills. The agency's resources made for a lot of toys that as a civilian, he could never get his hands on. If anything, it'd give him something to work on in between operations.

* * *

><p>It'd taken longer than Auggie had liked to get out from under the thumb of DCS chief Arthur Campbell. The man had only been in the position for a couple of years, having taken over from beleaguered Henry Wilcox. Arthur was still trying to prove himself, Auggie figured, and didn't want any changes that he didn't initially think of first.<p>

Working close with the man, though, meant, of course, working with his wife, Joan, a former operative herself and rising in the ranks. The Campbells, who'd met through the CIA, were informally referred to as the agency's power couple. Though Arthur was older and higher up in ranks than his wife, Auggie had worked with them both long enough to know he'd rather work with Joan. Arthur's tactics were always too political for Auggie's tastes. Like him, Joan preferred to be in the middle of things, whether it was while in the office or out in the field.

So when she moved to head up the Domestic Protection Division, Auggie immediately filed the paperwork to follow her. He wasn't sure what Joan said to her husband or what strings she pulled, but Auggie finally found himself out of the operative/lackey role and in the DPD, working as an operative, still, but also head of their Technical Operations. It was Auggie dream job - to work with high-end government toys and then use them in real life, as well.

"Auggie? My office?"

Auggie looked up to see Joan at his door. He nodded, wondering exactly what was going on. All chatter had pointed to it being a quiet day, but then again, he thought, maybe it wasn't work-related. He sorely hoped it was. He'd been in-office for a few weeks, and his feet were itching to hit some concrete.

After shutting down his system, he walked out of the office and through the bullpen. Joan was already on the stairs, and he had to jog a bit to catch up to her. Despite her patent leather pumps and skirt, she could power walk like no other.

"Got something for me?" he asked. "You know I love Tech Ops, Joan, but my feet are getting itchy."

They'd reached her office, and she unlocked and opened it, leaving Auggie to follow her. "I'll save the responding joke to that line for later. You're right. I do have something for you, specifically."

She waited until Auggie sat opposite her before continuing. "I just came from Arthur's office. I don't have to ask if you remember Ben Mercer?"

Any good feeling Auggie had in the last few minutes disappeared quickly. "Much as I wanted to scrub that particular part of my life from memory, yes, I remember him."

"Arthur mentioned you worked together and were friends?"

Auggie shrugged. "As good a friends as you can make in this business. Kindred spirits and all that."

Joan nodded. "That's good. Haven't heard from him recently?"

"No, I haven't, Joan. What's all this about?"

"He's gone rogue."

Those three words went through Auggie like a shot. He couldn't think, couldn't even process what Joan just said. "Rogue? What - how did that happen?"

"He's off the grid and not responding," Joan replied. "Arthur informed me this morning it's been three months now. They're getting desperate."

"And want me to go find him?" Auggie said, not enjoying the sound of the words as they came out of his mouth.

"No. You're mine now, as I told Arthur, but he said he doesn't want you, if you can believe that."

Auggie felt slightly relieved, but his senses were still alert. "Then what am I doing here?"

"Since we can't find Ben, they've figured out a way to bring him to us," Joan explained. "It's a long shot, but the way Arthur was explaining it, he's certain it'll work."

"What do you need me to do?" Auggie asked, hoping it was something simple and quick. He'd hoped his duties regarding Ben Mercer were done and done years ago.

"Intel has shown that an acquaintance of his is flying through Camp Peary. A ruse has been set up to bring her here. Since she's one of us, it should be easy to find out whether or not they're still in touch."

"She? That could be anyone, Joan," Auggie said with a chuckle. That man had, literally, a girl in every port. Are you sure he's not just shacked up with one of them?"

"They're all being weeded out and vetted. Since this one offered herself up - without knowing about it to boot - she's being given more consideration. She should be done with processing, if you could go down and fetch her?"

Auggie eyes widened. "She's here? Now?"

"Yes. I'll be having a word with Arthur tonight about sharing information in a more timely manner, but for now, we'll just run with it."

Auggie didn't move. He sat there stunned with all the information he'd been fed in the past few minutes.

"Auggie? The quicker we can get this girl out in the field and bring in Mercer through her, the quicker you can get back to your toys downstairs," Joan cajoled.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Be right back," Auggie said. He walked quickly out of the office and headed toward the elevator. As he made his way down to Admin, his mind processed everything he'd just learned. Ben was missing. That much didn't surprise him, given the man's recalcitrant attitude the last time they'd worked together. But Arthur stooping to using a hook-up of his to reel him in? He wondered just how he was able to talk Joan into going along with this.

Well, he thought, all he had to do was ferry the girl back to Joan and get back to his own work. He'd cut his own personal ties with Ben years ago, and he felt no compulsion to go down that road again.

Knocking once on the main Administration waiting room, he opened it up. What greeted him was a sight that, had his hand on the doorknob not held him upright, he would have probably dropped to his knees in shock.

The stark room, with its governmental decorative touches, held a few plain chairs, all of which were empty save one, whose sole occupant stood upon his entering.

"Hi. Are you here to take me to Joan Campbell? I'm Annie Walker."

* * *

><p><strong>AN How's that for fast-forwarding a story? haha As this is an Annie/Auggie story, there was no need to dwell on what happened between Sri Lanka and that fateful day that Annie Walker walked through the DPD doors.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Loving everyone's thoughts so far. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Whether it was his training or midwestern-bred manners, Auggie thanked them both for making him shut his gaping mouth shut and forcing a smile on his face. "Yes. She didn't tell me what your name was, but as you're the only one here, I'm here for you. August Anderson," he said, extending his hand to shake hers.

Strong, warm, and soft. Just like the rest of her, he thought. Despite the change in her from a beach goddess to well-dressed CIA operative, she looked just as he remembered.

"Good to meet you, August."

"Yes, well, if you follow me?" Auggie stepped out of the doorway to let her through, then shut it behind them. He began walking back down the hallway, forcing himself to keep a cool, detached exterior while his mind raced. Annie. Annie Walker, the "hook-up" of Ben Mercer for a handful of weeks all that time ago in Sri Lanka is now a newbie CIA Operative. Ben swore he didn't tell her of his covert status, though he gave her his real name. Had she guessed? Was she following him? Did she truly know where he was? Were they working together?

As those questions flitted through his mind at lightning speed, one bigger one flashed up. Did she recognize him? He hazarded a glance over to her, and she returned his gaze, eyes wide open in wonder and freshness. He gave her an encouraging nod and looked away. No, he thought. Maybe if she was reminded, she'd recall, but Auggie's look then was a far cry from what he looked like now. He'd had shorter hair - the standard government cut - and his beach wear consisted of a loud, open shirt, shorts, and flip-flops. That beach bum tourist bore little resemblance to the suits he wore today. Plus, they'd talked for about five minutes and never exchanged names.

With an indiscernable deep breath, he calmed down and reminded himself of the task at hand. He was to deliver Annie Walker to Joan Campbell for training. And keep his mouth shut about Ben Mercer. Truthfully, he hadn't even thought about the man for a long time. Forgetting about him again shouldn't be a problem.

They'd reached the elevator by this point, and Annie dutifully shuffled in beside him as the doors closed, and he hit the button for the proper floor.

"So, have you worked here long?"

"A few years," Auggie replied.

"Mm, okay. Have I done something to offend you?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

She shrugged, "You had this weird look on your face when we met, and you're barely speaking to me now. Is that protocol, or do I stink or something?"

Auggie chuckled, grateful for the break in tension. "No, sorry about that. Was thinking about something else, nothing on you. And no, you don't stink."

"Good. I was jumping from a plane this morning, then got pulled into the office right after we landed and told to report here after lunch. I assure you, I showered before I came."

She had a quick wit that came naturally, Auggie thought, like in Sri Lanka, and not forced as any other newbie would be putting on to impress. "I can tell. Jo Malone Grapefruit, right?"

"Oh, damn it, did I overdo it? I was in such a hurry -" Annie fumbled. She lifted her wrist to her nose.

"No, actually, it's very subtle. More preferable to those who seemed to have doused themselves in a vat before coming to work," he said with a grin.

The elevator dinged that they'd arrived on their floor, and the doors swished open. He motioned for her to go out first, but his departure was stymied by a bustling ball of brunette who ran in, her arms full of folders.

"Hey, Auggie."

"Hey, Bea," he answered. She worked in another department, but multiple nights at the local bar had Auggie on first-name terms with every woman in the agency under 30.

Annie's eyebrow was cocked as the elevator doors slid shut behind them.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm not sure I've heard so much innuendo in a simple hello before," she said with a smirk.

"Ah, well, the agency does have an open fraternization policy," Auggie offered. "Makes things a lot simpler. Plus, it's hard enough to date without having to run prospective paramours through a background check before you get to second base."

"That would make it simpler," she agreed.

Any further flirting had to wait as they'd reached the tall glass doors of the Domestic Protection Division. This time Annie had grabbed for the handle before he could and swung it open. "Just returning the favor," she said with a smile.

That may be so, Auggie thought as he walked through the door, but he was sure her eyes followed down his body as he walked past her. So, he thought, he wasn't the only one affected. Good.

"Joan's office is right up those stairs. As a matter of fact, that's her right now," Auggie said.

Their boss had at that moment stepped out and waved them up. "She doesn't need to see me. Why don't you go introduce yourself?"

"But I'll see you later, then?" Annie asked.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>The buzz of the office and never-ending work load kept Auggie busy for the next hour, but every so often, he'd glance up at Joan's office. The open-floor concept of the bull pen and glass walls afforded him a somewhat unobstructed view. They seemed to just be sitting and talking, but soon enough, they both stood and began to walk out.<p>

He'd used that time to argue with himself whether or not he would take up the gauntlet Annie had thrown to continue their flirtfest. The honest and moral side of himself didn't want to lie to her any more than he already had, but he couldn't help but wonder what it was about her. He'd never stopped thinking about her all this time, and now fate had dropped her, almost literally, into his lap.

Besides, he thought, Ben gave up on her, and if she was smart enough to make it through The Farm with flying colors - he'd checked - she was definitely someone worth getting to know. And if the agency was planning on using her to draw Ben back into the fold, she would absolutely need someone to watch her back. There's no way Joan spent all that time in the office reading Annie in on the mission. No, they'd keep her in the dark and not tell her a thing.

Joan and Annie stood just outside his department in the bull pen now, where the younger blonde was being shown a desk. Annie's eyes caught his at this point, and he flashed her a smile which she returned.

Joan said something to her at that point and walked away. He waited until she was halfway up the stairs before heading out to Annie. "So, was she horrible?"

"Of course not. Joan seems like a great boss."

"Ahh, going with the PC reply. Tell you what, if she doesn't have you do anything right away, how about you join me for Happy Hour down at the local watering hole?" he asked.

"Oh," Annie stammered, her eyes going wide before a smile lit up her face. "You really weren't kidding about the frat rules, huh?"

"No, I wasn't, though they do frown on couples sneaking away to the supply closet."

That elicited an all-out laugh, which sounded like music to Auggie's ears. The last time a woman's laughter affected him so much... He shook his head to banish all thoughts of Natasha and focused again on the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Well, I am pretty much at a loss here since I woke up this morning thinking I was going to be staying on The Farm for another few weeks. Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you're enjoying it so far. The feedback has been awesome and inspiring. Hi, YoreReader! :) I wish the Guest Reviews who asked questions would've signed in so I could answer, but I'll go over the main points here.**

**This is:**

** Alternate Universe, though closely resembling canon, as evidenced so far.**

**Out of Character, as my plot line has Auggie NEVER going to Iraq and being blinded. After Natasha is taken by FBI, he stays with CIA. He's an operative working with Arthur, sort of in a Jai Wilcox role. After Sri Lanka/Ben, he moves on and up, to the DPD, where he's still an operative, but putting his computer skills to use in Tech Ops.**

**As you can tell by this chapter, Auggie remembers Annie 'cause he knew who she was, and he was so taken with her in Sri Lanka, he never forgot her. She doesn't remember Auggie 'cause they talked for 5 minutes, he looked completely different, he never gave his name, and she was besotted with Ben at the time.**

**My idea for the whole story is mainly romance between Annie/Auggie, 'cause that's what I write, and of course, following Season One, the search for Ben and Annie's being used as bait.**

**Hope that clears some things up.**

**So, what do you think about Annie/Auggie flirt fest? Enjoying reliving an alternate version of Season One so far? Please REVIEW. kisses! **


	5. Chapter 5

Auggie had just pulled into the parking lot of Allen's Tavern - Annie directly behind him - when his work cell began to ring. He gritted his teeth and groaned, hoping against hope it was just some paper snafu he could rectify in a few minutes.

He pulled the phone out of his jacket pocket and answered it, muttering a terse, "Hang on, I'm driving," before pulling into an open spot. "Okay, I've stopped now. What's up?"

As he listened to the voice of Joan's assistant - he never could remember the man's name - speak, he saw Annie driving a little red car pull in beside him. She had a cell plastered to her ear, as well, and he wondered if she was hearing the same speech he was. Something had come up, and they were needed back at HQ building ASAP to cover it. No details were given, of course, as per protocol, but Auggie wondered if Joan and Arthur had decided to instill their "Annie Bait Project" already. A flash of emotion came over him at that. He still couldn't believe the joke that fate was playing on him. Annie was all fire and passion, both of which he'd witnessed as a civilian, and now as a newbie operative.

She'd opened up her door, her cell in her hand, and he followed suit, slipping his inside his jacket pocket.

"Auggie, I'm sorry, but -"

"But you just got a call to go back into the office?" he finished for her with a grin.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked, laughing.

"Just got the same call myself. We're probably on the same case. Want me to drive you in? If it ends early, we can just resume the rest of the night here with a night cap, and you can drive yourself home," he offered.

She hesitated, one hand still clutching the cell and the other on the car's door. "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, what if it's not for the same thing? I wouldn't want you stranded waiting for me, or me left without a ride and having to call a cab."

"Either way, it'll work out. Wanted to spend tonight getting to know you better, anyway," he said with a shrug.

"Okay, then."

She bent into the car to retrieve her belongings, and Auggie settled back into the driver's seat, unlocking the passenger door as he went. He'd planned on spending a few hours, helped with a few pints of beer and a couple shots, to delve into Annie Walker, but he'd have to settle on however many minutes it took to get back to headquarters. He just hoped that the commute traffic was as heavy as it normally was at this time of day.

She opened the door and settled in, and Auggie was once again treated to a subtle waft of her accompanying citrus scent. No one else he ever met wore such a scent, and he took a deep breath to imbue the smell on his senses before putting the car into reverse.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're sure you don't mind giving me a ride in?" Annie asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"Wouldn't have offered if I minded," Auggie replied. He slid the car into Drive and backed out onto the road, sliding into traffic easily. Given the time of day, it was the same amount of traffic getting in as opposed to coming out, so he figured he had a bit of time to get to know his seatmate.

"So, this is gonna sound like a bad pickup line, but what brings you into the CIA?" he asked.

"Same as anyone else, I suppose. Use my skills to serve my country."

Auggie tried to bite back a smile, but failed miserably. He stole a glance over at her to see she had, indeed, caught him trying not to smile. Her eyes narrowed at him, though he saw no malice on her features.

"Don't believe me?" she asked.

Auggie shrugged, "It's not that. Just expected something other than a boilerplate answer. I assume that's what you told the interviewer when you first applied?"

"Yes, and it's the truth."

Auggie let that slide and concentrated on driving for a few minutes. Well, what did he expect, for Annie to confess to looking up Ben Mercer and following him into the agency? Though the possibility existed that she had no idea of Ben's affiliation with her new bosses, Auggie wanted to keep all avenues open. What that meant was now keeping close to her, and he certainly couldn't do that by laughing at her. So he took a deep breath and tried again.

"Sorry if that sounded harsh."

"No problem. I guess you hear the same thing all the time from newbies, huh?"

"Often enough."

"So why did you get into the CIA?" Annie asked.

He wasn't expecting that, but he answer readily, "I was recruited, actually, right out of college. Guess there aren't many guys who are computer geniuses who also won state championship for wrestling."

"No, I don't think there are," Annie said with a light laugh. "And I guess there aren't many girls who can speak and write five languages and have no qualms about jumping out of airplanes."

"Touche, Miss Walker. Is that what you were doing before the CIA came calling? Jumping out of perfectly serviceable planes?"

"No, quite the opposite. I was traveling the world, trying out my language skills in countries where they're actually spoken."

Auggie grinned. "Well, you'll get more than enough of that in this business, plus a paycheck at the end of it."

"Will they be sending me out on my own from the beginning?" she asked. "Or do I get a partner or something?"

"Depends on what the situation calls for. Majority of the time, operatives work alone, but you'll always have a contact back at HQ in case you need a hand."

"Mm, Joan mentioned that. She said any operative out in the field has a handler, whether they want one or not." A chuckle escaped her lips. "Guess there's some out there who'd prefer going it alone, huh?"

Auggie's fingers imperceptibly tightened around the steering wheel as the memory of Ben's face flashed behind his eyes. "There's one or two. But they don't last long. Even James Bond needed help," he joked.

"That's true. He would've never gotten very far without Moneypenny, would he?"

"Or Q or M. But that's fiction. You'll find the real world isn't as sexy or exciting."

"I never expected it to be," Annie said. "So tell me, who's going to be my Moneypenny?"

"Huh?"

"My handler, Auggie. Do you know who I'm going to be partnered with?" she asked.

"That's up to Joan. She assigns everything and everybody."

They were about halfway back to HQ, and Auggie felt slightly out of sorts. He'd wanted to steer the conversation more to drawing Annie out to find her true motivations, but she seemed to give as well as she got conversation-wise.

The rest of the ride, he found out that she had no steady boyfriend, was close to her sister and her family, and traveled quite extensively between the time he saw her in Sri Lanka and the day she signed up for the CIA. All exotic locales that pegged her more of a seasoned traveler than a tourist. And, unless he was mistaken, she hadn't seen Ben since Sri Lanka.

He so wanted to believe she was completely without ulterior motives, but he still had a job to do. Annie was a full-fledged operative, no matter what, and the main picture here was bringing Ben Mercer back in out of the cold. He was playing both sides of the fence befriending her while simultaneously abiding by Joan and Arthur's directive that she be used to draw Ben in closer.

Ever since the blow-up with Natasha, he never allowed his love life to stray farther than dating and flirting. Not that he planned on allowing Annie so close to him, but there was something fresh and exciting about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. A quality that made him want to leap tall buildings and take bullets if it meant keeping her safe.


	7. Chapter 7

The after-hours office was always quieter than usual, but Auggie didn't mind too much. It'd been an hour since he and Annie walked into HQ together. She had been given a short brief, an encoded phone, and sent back out again. He'd been hunkered down in Tech Ops, earpiece at the ready should Annie need him and running background check after background check on the newly turned agent she was meeting up with.

He saw through the ruse as busywork and part of the higher-ups' want to "get Annie out there and see if Ben turns up," but he was sure the new operative new nothing of the sort. He just hoped she didn't get caught in any of the crossfire and wound up being taken down with the rogue he used to call his friend.

"So, I saw that Annie came back in with you."

Joan stood at his doorway, her arms crossed, but without a discernable emotion crossing her face.

"Just wanted to introduce her to Happy Hour is all," Auggie replied with just the same amount of emotional detachment she was giving him. "We got the call before we got in the doors, though, so you don't have to worry about either of us being impaired."

"That's not the problem I'm worried about. I was just thinking that, even for you, that's moving pretty fast."

Auggie turned away from her and settled back in front of his computer bank. "Not sure what you're talking about, Director."

The scoff was low, but he heard it, all the same. "You really think the staff in this building don't talk? Or I'm incapable of hearing gossip?"

Auggie shook his head. "I was just trying to be a friend, Joan."

A few seconds of heavy silence passed before she replied, "Make sure you keep it that way. Remember the directive."

With that, she was gone, and Auggie allowed himself to frown. Yeah, like he could forget "the directive." It wasn't the first time he'd heard of the agency doing such a thing, but for some reason, their usage of someone of Annie's caliber and intellect rankled him. What if she found out about it? He didn't know Annie as well as he'd like to, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be too happy to find out that her trust had been used so poorly. And she probably would hate to find out about Ben and him. All he could think to do was keep her close, be her friend, and be there to cushion the fall when it inevitably came.

A few hours later, Annie again sat in the passenger seat of his car as he drove back to the bar to retrieve her vehicle. When she'd returned to HQ from the hotel where the meet-up occurred, Auggie saw on her face an odd mix of emotions She seemed both elated, relieved, and perplexed all at once. Joan had taken her up at once to debrief, so Auggie hadn't had a chance to ask her about what happened.

He'd hoped she'd open up once they were alone, but she hadn't said a word to him since they left.

"So, was it everything you thought it'd be, or are you ready to hand in your resignation?" he asked, hoping his light tone would pull her out of whatever train of thought she was currently riding along.

"Huh?" she asked, her head swinging around him. "Oh, no, the meet-up was fine. Went perfectly, though the guy was a bit of a letch. Kept trying to talk me into staying the night, since the hotel room was paid in full."

She shivered visibly at that, then laughed. Auggie joined in with her and felt relieved that her first assignment was done and in the books. "So, that's what you've been thinking about all this time?"

"No, it's just something silly," she said with a shrug.

When she didn't continue, Auggie prompted, "What is it? Look, two ears, all yours for few more miles."

"Well, you ever see someone that you swear you know, but you can't be sure?"

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"When I walked out of the hotel, I swear I saw an ex of mine across the street. Traffic was too heavy, though, so I couldn't cross, and it was too loud for me to say anything. By the time I looked again, he was gone. Weird, huh?"

At the word "ex," Auggie internally winced. There was every chance that it could be Ben, but he didn't want to play his hand too quickly.

"Depends. Would this be an ex you want to see again?" he asked. "Or is it someone you don't ever want to see again for the rest of your life?"

"Those are my only two choices?" She laughed and shook her head. "How about someone I want to see only for the purpose of slapping him across the face, asking a few pointed questions, and then hoping he dropped off the face of the earth?"

He risked a glance over at her. She was dead serious. "Oh, I've got to hear this story."

By this time, they'd reached the bar, and he parked in next to her little red car. "It's still early. How about I buy a pitcher, and you unload all your troubles?"

"Sure you can handle it?" she countered before opening the door and stepping out.

"Try me."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Auggie followed her home - just to make sure she got there safe, he promised - and got back to his own apartment, he made a call.<p>

"Auggie, this better be good."

"Considering I've never called you at home before in the middle of the night, Joan, I assure you, it is."

"Then spill it."

"It's Annie. Ben followed her today. Congratulations. Your plan worked."


	8. Chapter 8

It'd been one week since Annie first spied Ben while out on a mission and one week since Joan ordered Auggie to get closer to her when he called her in the middle of the night to report it. He'd hoped she was suffering from lack of sleep and would rescind the order the next morning, but she never did, and now Auggie was in a place he never wanted to be. With or without the agency's help, he would've befriended Annie Walker. She was bright, beautiful, funny. They seemed to "get" each other, and even if their relationship never went beyond friendship, he honestly would not be disappointed.

But now that wouldn't even be a choice. Ben Mercer had to be brought in, and Annie was the key. He knew part of their romance from what Ben had told him and what he observed all those years ago, but over a pitcher of beer, Annie had filled him in on the rest. He'd told her he was a teacher on a year's sabbatical, and that couple of weeks they were together in Sri Lanka was supposed to be the beginning of their "trip around the world." She'd rattled off a dozen or so exotic locales they were supposed to have visited together, and she'd wound up seeing alone.

She'd tried to smile and joke throughout the night, telling him all this, but he'd seen the sadness and anger in her eyes. It clinched a part of him that even now, a week later, made his hands curl into fists.

"Hey, Auggie, have you got that phone for me yet?"

He smiled easily and made sure all vestiges of his inner turmoil were erased from his face and body language as he turned around. Annie stood at his door, posed casually with one hand braced on the door frame. That easy and graceful beauty drew him to her halfway across the world, and he still felt in awe of her now.

"Of course I do. Are you second-guessing my abilities now?" he joked.

"Just trying to keep you on your toes," she replied. "You know, they all talk about the great operative Auggie Anderson, but one has to wonder, spending all of your time behind a desk now? Who knows?"

"Funny, Walker," he said, trying not to laugh and failing. He pulled the cell he'd outfitted earlier in the day out of a desk drawer and handed it to her. "Here you go. And remember, no selfies."

She chuckled at that, but took it from him and immediately fired it up to go through the set up before she left.

"And, umm, I want you to have this, too," Auggie said, holding a card out to her.

She took it, looked on both sides to see only a hand-written phone number on one side. "What's this?"

He glanced around quickly to make sure no other ears were within hearing distance. Even so, he moved closer to her and lowered his voice. "It's a number. My number. Just wanted to give you an out if you ever need any help or just need to talk or whatever."

Her mouth twisted up into a smile. "We've only known each other a week, and you're already giving me your digits?" she asked, flipping the card through her fingers. "I usually have to work much harder."

"Just concentrate on working this." He tapped his finger on the phone in her hand. "And when you're clear, we can celebrate your week's anniversary over a pizza or something, okay?"

She slipped both the card and phone into her jacket pocket. "Week anniversary? Is that an agency rule, or do you guys not expect me to last a year?"

"No rule, and anniversaries are only paperwork in-house. Just thought you'd like to get something to eat."

"Auggie, I was joking. You know, if you wanted to date me, all you had to do was ask me out." She reached out her hand between them, and one finger traced down his silk tie. "You never know. I'd probably say yes."

The thin line between professional and personal feelings stretched taut within Auggie at her words and touch. Joan's words echoed in his head at that moment. Get close to her. Find out everything she knows about Ben Mercer. Do whatever you have to.

With an almost visible shrug, Auggie threw off Joan's edict. He may not have decades of service and experience in the agency, but he didn't get to where he was without figuring out how the game was played. He'd keep an eye on Annie Walker to keep her safe, both in the field and in person, but he'd make sure to be there, as well, when everything went downhill.

"Just probably?" he countered with a smirk. "Must be off my game."

"I wouldn't say that. You're cuter than you think, you know?" Then, with a wink, she walked out of tech ops.


	9. Chapter 9

It'd been two weeks since that day he'd given her his number when she'd essentially laid the relationship gauntlet at his feet. To say Auggie felt slightly out of his element and knocked off his feet with Annie was putting it mildly. He was used to doing the chasing and not having women turn him down, yet ever since he met Annie Walker, she'd taken him by surprise and challenged him.

When she'd returned from that operation and returned the cell to him, he proposed going out for drinks, but she'd thanked him warmly and said she'd already made plans - ones that she refused to expound upon. For a minute, he thought seriously about following her, but even to his ears it sounded too much like stalking to follow through on.

He didn't have to wait long, though, because she surprised him by calling him the next day - a Saturday afternoon - and asked if he was free that night. He'd asked what she wanted to do, but she said she'd rather he surprise her.

He picked her up and took them to a small club he went to frequently, some place out of the way and less full of spooks than the local bar. But, more importantly, the ambience exuded quiet and privacy. Beyond that first night of "getting to know you" at Allen's, their contact had been either professional or lighthearted flirting and talking. If he planned on getting close to her, it wouldn't be done over the phone or at a bar.

"So, what do you think?" he asked after the waiter had departed with their request of glasses of the house wine.

"It's a surprise, I have to say," Annie replied. She looked all around at the decor before her eyes fell on a small stage at the corner. It was empty now, but Auggie knew that in about a half an hour, a small trio would start to play. "But then again, I don't know much about you aside from work and your preference for beer."

Auggie arched an eyebrow at her. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to be polite. I may be new at the office, but I've already been warned about you, you know."

"Warned in a good way or bad?" he teased.

"How can there be a good warning?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well, if it was a bad warning, you would have heeded all those gossipmongers and be elsewhere instead of here. With me."

She nodded and was about to reply when their waiter returned with a bottle and glasses. He made a show of opening it and pouring it with great care and aplomb. Auggie usually didn't care for such grandiose service, but was hesitant to say anything. That is, until he saw the look on Annie's face. Her brown eyes were twinkling, and by the tight smile on her face, she was as close to laughing as he was.

Soon enough, the waiter had thanked them and left the table. Only then did Auggie allow his shoulders to shake in amusement. "Never had that kind of service before. They usually just set my drink on the table and walk away. They must only give full service to beautiful and charming women."

Her smile grew with the compliment, and she shook her head. "Don't be so mean. He was obviously trying to impress us. So, shall we?" she asked, raising her glass and leaning across the table.

He picked his up, as well, and touched it to hers with a resounding clink of glass. "To new friendships?"

"To us."

They both took a long drink. "Us, huh?" Auggie asked. "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might, though I must say, I had my misgivings."

"What, about dating or just me in particular?"

She shrugged and leaned back in her chair, the wine glass between her fingers. "A mix of both. You've been flirting with me since we met, and though I haven't really befriended anyone else in the short amount of time I've been with the agency, I have heard the gossip. Not sure I wanted to just be one in a long line, if you know what I mean."

Unfortunately, Auggie knew exactly what she meant, and though the reputation he'd gained within the CIA was somewhat on the level, he also knew that a lot of it was inflated to the point of ridiculousness. "Don't believe everything you hear. The agency is full of people who have been trained to lie for a living."

"So they're all lies?" she asked. By the tone of her voice, he could tell she was half-teasing him still, but he also noted a hint of sincerity and curiosity.

"I'm sorry you had to hear about my love life around the water cooler, but know this. I like you and want to get to know you. I'm not the Casanova I'm sure they've painted me to be, but I'm no virgin, either."

"Neither am I."

"So then, where does that leave us?"

"Right where we are, enjoying good wine, some music, and each other," she replied.

The next hour passed easily as they sipped at their wine and talked. After a while, the jazz trio took the stage. Almost immediately, a few couples stood and moved toward the small dance floor.

"How'd you know I liked jazz music?" Annie asked, delight evident in her face.

"I didn't," Auggie replied honestly. "I've been coming here a few times a month over the years. It's a good place to wind down and relax. You said to surprise you, so I thought of this place and hoped you would enjoy it, as well."

"I do. It's amazing. I don't know if I mentioned it before, but when I was traveling before I joined the agency, I caught a tribute concert for Charles Mingus."

Auggie didn't bother to hide his shock. "You know about Mingus?"

"Who doesn't?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You'd be surprised. Whenever I try to play his music for friends, they immediately ask what the hell is that noise and request some kind of pop music."

"You have the recordings?" she asked, a smile lighting up her face. "Please tell me it includes 'The Black Saint and the Sinner Lady.'"

Auggie leaned both his arms on the table and gaped with amazement. "Annie Walker, I think I'm in love with you just for the fact that you know that. Yes, I do. My collection isn't complete, but it's pretty substantial. You're welcome to bother them any time you want."

"Why would I want to borrow them? We can just go back to your place and listen to them," she offered. "Besides, I don't have a turntable, and I'd love to be able to hear the music that way instead of a digital recording."

Once again, Auggie felt dumbstruck and blindsided by the woman sitting across from him. He leaned back in his chair and took a few seconds to get his bearings before giving her a smirk and saying, "Did you just invite yourself over to my apartment, Annie Walker?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," she returned. "So what do you say, Auggie Anderson? Should we blow this popsicle stand and go listen to the man who does jazz right?"

She stood and held out her hand to him. The invitation was clear, obvious, and Auggie knew if he declined or made any motion other than acquiescing at this point, he'd blow any chance he had with Annie Walker. Fortunately, though, he had no intentions of doing so.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Auggie threw a few bills on the table to cover their drinks and tip before standing and sliding his hand into hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN For all of the 150 or so of you that are reading this story, thank you immensely. And the handful that are viewing, mega thanks. Though the show has permanently given up on Annie/Auggie as a couple, I refuse to. Thus my continual writing of this couple. They belong together, despite what executives, producers, and writers believe the "viewers" want to see. Personally, I stopped watching when Auggie's "wife" showed up halfway through Season4. **

**Enjoy, review, have a great holiday season!**


End file.
